Roy Phillips
Roy Phillips is the antagonistic leader of a band of feral ghouls (and two non-feral ghouls besides himself) appearing in Fallout 3. He was voiced by Mike Rosson. Biography Background Phillips was apparently a cop in the time prior to the Great War but was transformed into a ghoul as the result of it. In the current time of Fallout 3, Phillips is the leader of a group of ghouls residing in the ruined Warrington Station. Seemingly wanting a better life for himself and the others (particularly his non-feral ghoul girlfriend Bessie Lynn who desires to live a normal life again), Phillips has attempted to make residence in the prestigious Tenpenny Tower. His efforts are shot down due to the prejudice of the residents against the "worthless zombies" they see the ghouls as. Tenpenny Tower Phillips appears in the Fallout 3 sidequest "Tenpenny Tower" wherein he attempts to recruit the Lone Wanderer (the protagonist) to help him in gaining access for him and his ghouls. He has a particular hatred of Allistair Tenpenny and is quite crude. He also demonstrates an incredible prejudice towards humans in general due to the discrimination he has experienced. If called out for his actions and desire to kill not being too different than that of Tenpenny or the other Tower residents, Phillips simply threatens and tells the Lone Wander to "screw themselves". Should the Lone Wanderer side with Phillips' group, there are two methods to obtain entry for them in the Tower. The first is simply opening up the basement area which will result in the feral ghouls invading the Tower (and cause Karma loss). The other method, which will grant Karma, involves talking to several of the Tower's residents and convincing them to permit the ghouls entry to live peacefully. Phillips accepts this and moves in. However, a while later, Phillips leads his band of ghouls to brutally murder every one of the residents, including Tenpenny and Herbert Dashwood, the one affable resident who did not share the anti-ghoul prejudice. When the job is completed, Phillips takes over as the new head and piles the bodies in the basement. If confronted, Phillips will threaten to add the Lone Wanderer's body to the pile. Trivia *If the Lone Wanderer helps Phillips and the others overtake Tenpenny Towers but not yet detonated the bomb in Megaton, Mr. Burke will appear to continue his mission even with Tenpenny dead. Phillips then makes Burke his right-hand man out of fear and favor of destroying Megaton. *Despite the character's malicious intent and the horrific outcome of the "Good Karma" method of handling the sidequest, Phillips is deemed a "good" character in-game and killing him will result in Karma loss. Three Dog, who comments on the player character's progress, will also criticize them should the former be killed, considering it a horrible act of prejudice. Once learning of Roy Phillips' actions though, Three Dog will then criticize the ghoul. Navigation Category:Fallout Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Leader Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Pure Evil Category:Summoners Category:Misanthropes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mutated Category:Hypocrites Category:Deceased Category:Delusional Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Genocidal Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Murderer Category:Zombies